A New Start
by Da Capo al fine
Summary: He had found love, but she found someone else. She would never have let anyone in. When a stranger moves to Waffle Island, everything changes for these two souls. Save the Homeland for the prologue and ToT for the rest.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/n: So I created this guy, Peter, in Save the Homeland. After several events, I decided that it was time to move. So, off to Tree of Tranquility it was! Then I came up with this plot idea. So that's the basis for the story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

* * *

Peter looked out over his farm. His crops were grown, his cows grazed over the fields, and the sun was setting over the horizon. It would be a perfect picture if not for the events that had occurred previously. Sure, Peter saved everyone by taking a picture of a butterfly. He was a hero. Anyone could have done it, but he was the one who planted the seed for the Blue-Mist flower. Some nature magazine noticed and made the island a wildlife preserve. None of that mattered to Peter. He only did it for Lyla.

Her sweet, pink hair always curled perfectly over her shoulders. Her cute little laugh was infectious. Everything about her was perfect. She always smiled and Peter could never be upset when he was around her. She helped change him, if only for a little while.

The city was Peter's first home. He had many, many girlfriends. Each one was worse than the last. Peter was, in simple terms, a player. "Who's that hot tamale?" "Hey baby-cakes, how you doin'?" Although he came off as a jerk, the ladies liked that aspect. He was a bad-boy. It was a good image. It worked for him.

His parents felt it was best for Peter to move onto the farm. It would help to get out excess energy. Their plan eventually succeeded. Peter loved his farm and the people on the island were wonderful. The girl's were pretty worthwhile too. Dia and Gwen provided a great challenge while Kate provided some easy action.

Then he met Lyla. Peter was ready to put everything aside just for her. He gave her everything she wanted. She even mentioned love a few times.

Peter even befriended _Parsley_ for her. His whole body tensed when he thought of that plant hunter. What a dumb job anyway. Plants weren't all that interesting. How is it even possible to hunt a plant? Do you chase it with a net and a tranquilizer gun? Peter assumed that Parsley thought it was a way cooler way to say "botanist." It wasn't.

"I'm going after him. I'm going to tell him my feelings." Parsley went on a "journey" and Lyla thought that it would be _awesome_ to run away with him. All those hours spent in her shop, all those times hunting down the most pristine flowers; finding the butterfly; saving the Island; all of it was for her. She didn't even notice him. The two had come back, happy as could be. Peter hadn't been to her shop in weeks.

Norman, one of his many chickens, looked up at him with wide, black eyes. He was Peter's first animal. Most people bond with their horses or their dogs, but Norman was special. Norman had a connection with Peter. Peter could pick Norman out from all of his chickens with one pass.

"I feel you, man." Peter nodded as he ran his hands over the smooth, white feathers. All he got in response was a cluck. "Be quiet! I know I'm here, pining over her, but I can't just leave. I have this farm. My parents won't let me go home and I can't abandon you. I'm stuck here." Norman tilted his head. "You think so? Alright then, t's settled."

Peter stood up and smiled. "I'm out of here."

* * *

"Thanks, Bob. I appreciate it." Peter shook the extremely buff man's hand. Bob scared Peter sometimes. He towered over him and could get pretty angry.

"Sure, Peter. I still don't understand why you didn't just sell that last chicken, though."

Peter jumped back and his eyes dilated. "Sell Norman! What's wrong with you? You're going to watch Norman until I can bring him to my new farm. This new farm doesn't come equipped with a barn or a coop. The person who runs the place must be a cheapskate. Anyway, he's been my only friend-"

"I'm your friend, Peter. I gave you that horse and those riding lessons. You gave me some milk yesterday too and I really appreciated-"

"Quiet, Bob! He's been my only friend here and I can't bear to sell him. Understood?"

"Got it."

With that, Peter left the shop. There was no one left to say goodbye to. Sure, the people on the island were nice, but the only real relationship he had was with Lyla. His animals were sold, the last of his crops were given away, and he had taken care of Norman. It was time to leave. Peter swung his rucksack over his shoulder and began the long journey to the dock.

"Waffle Island, here I come."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

"You'll have to stay at Soufflé Farm for a little while. You need to wait until your house is ready." A short, plump man led Peter through Waffle Town. His voice was high-pitched and slightly raspy. Obviously it was used a lot. He _was_ the Mayor after all. Peter's eyes scanned all of the buildings. They were so close together! They were nothing like this back on the other island. Everything was sparse and took a while to get to.

"Craig and Ruth own the farm. They needed some extra help, so I offered your services in exchange for room and board."

"Work?" Peter stopped and glared at the older man.

The Mayor stopped as well and turned around. His face seemed puzzled. "Well, I thought that you might want some help. Learn the ropes a bit."

"Obviously I know what I'm doing. I ran a farm before I came here." Peter was flabbergasted. What was this man thinking? Obviously he didn't read the letter he sent to warn Hamilton of his arrival. All the details of his previous situation –excluding those about a certain someone- were included.

"Oh, in that case you won't mind the extra work!" Hamilton clapped his hands together and smiled. "This is the perfect situation for you!"

Peter shook his head. "No, it isn't. I'm tired from my trip and I don't feel like working today. Hard labor doesn't seem like a 'perfect situation.' Didn't we just pass an Inn anyway?"

The Mayor's expression changed from gleeful to disappointed. "We did, but you see… ah…"

"That's perfect! I'll stay there. Tell Craig and Ruth I'm sorry to miss out on all the fun they had in store for me." With that, Peter turned on his heels and began to walk to the Inn.

"Peter! Wait!" Peter smirked to himself and waved at the Mayor. A room at the Inn shouldn't cost too much anyway.

* * *

"That will be two-hundred and fifty gold, please." A man with gray hair stood before Peter. He smiled as he accepted the money. "What did you say your name was?"

"Peter." He looked around the Inn. It was quaint and felt very comfortable. There was Colleen, who he had already met. Also in the room was a burly bartender, a _very_ peppy girl, and a quiet boy.

"Well, hello Peter. I'm Jake." The man smiled. "My wife, Colleen, and I own the Sundae Inn. My mother, Yolanda, is the chef. She's at home right now."

"Dad! Who's this?" The peppy girl ran up to the counter. Her hair was a slight orange color and it was braided. Peter looked her up and down; she could be easily won over.

Jake rolled his eyes at the girl. "This is Peter. Peter, this is my daughter, Maya."

"Pleasure to meet you, Maya." Peter held his hand out to shake hers. The quiet boy then walked over.

"Don't eat anything of hers, okay? I'm Chase. Kathy works here too, but she's probably off with Owen." He seemed okay, but Maya's face grew flushed as soon as he walked over. Peter smirked; that could easily be fixed.

"Nice to meet you," Peter said.

Silence filled the room. Everyone looked around awkwardly. Peter figured that since he was new, no one really had that much to say to him.

"So, who's going to show me to my room?"

Maya was the first to offer. Peter thanked her and allowed her to lead the way. She was actually kind-of cute in an overly-hyper kind of way.

"So, Peter, what made you come to Waffle Island?"

The brown-haired boy paused for a moment, contemplating his reply. He _did not_ want to bring up Lyla, not with this new girl standing right before him. Peter had no intentions of beginning a _real_ relationship, but he needed something to forget.

"I needed a change of scenery."

Maya nodded. "That's nice. Do you think you'll come around here often?"

A half-smile appeared on Peter's face. "Do you work a lot?"

"I work every day except for Sunday."

"Well then, I'll be sure to stop by very often, except for Sundays." Maya blushed and giggled.

"Here's your room. You should stop by the bar later tonight. Chase, Kathy, and I will be there. We'll all be working, but no one usually comes by on Tuesdays."

"I'll see you then, Maya."

The girl left the room, and Peter, alone. It was quaint. A bed was pushed neatly into the corner and there was a dresser for his belongings. Not that he had any. He sat down and rubbed his temples.

_All I want is to be on my farm, not in this room!_

* * *

"Hey, Peter!" Maya called from the bar-area. She waved him over. Beside her was Chase and across the bar was a blonde haired girl.

"Hello, Maya. Chase." Peter then turned to the other girl. "You must be Kathy."

"Yup." The girl turned back to Chase. "So, as I was saying, Owen was terrible yesterday. I had him riding Storm, but even the tamest horse was too much for him. He had no idea what to do! He's taking me to the mines tomorrow before work. I'll show him how it's done!"

"I'm sure you will." Chase mumbled. He seemed pretty arrogant and very sure of himself.

Maya leaned in towards Kathy. "Owen won't know what hit him!"

"Who's Owen?" Everyone turned to face Peter. They all gave him a questioning look: _You haven't met him yet?_

"It's none of your business," Kathy replied. Peter sensed hostility and, perhaps, discomfort. Weren't blondes supposed to have fun, anyway?

Maya rolled her eyes. "Ignore her. Owen works in the mines. You should check them out sometime. Boys like that kind of stuff."

"I don't," Chase plainly said. Maya laughed.

"Of course _you _don't! You're special, Chase!"

Now it was Kathy's turn to laugh. "Oh you're special alright." Maya shot a warning glance toward Kathy.

* * *

Peter glanced at the clock. 11:30 PM. How much longer would this conversation last?

"Look guys, I'm tired. G'night."

"Night, Peter!" Maya said cheerfully. The other two simply nodded.

**A/n: Is Maya the girl of Peter's dreams? Or is it Kathy? Or someone else? **

**Leave a reveiw and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
